love complications
by guardion5star
Summary: Ikuto and Amu get drunk and have sex but Ikuto already has a girlfriend. He tells Amu never to tell anyone but she becomes pregnant and to top it of Ikuto proposes to his girlfriend. How will Amu cope. More love complications to be realved with not just amuto. There is no question love equals complications.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one -heart break and the virgin**

**Okey well this is my second fanfic. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Guardion: Here the story now begins!**

**Ikuto: Wow really fantastic enternce -sarcasticly**

**Amu: Ikuto zip it**

**Ikuto: So Guardion you do know the way you spelled guardian is wrong**

**Guardion: So it makes it different!**

**Ikuto: Yeah, yeah so is this story going to have sex in it?**

**Guardion: Yeah! Of course**

**Ikuto: Yeah I can already imagine it**

**Amu: Pervert!**

**Guardion: -rolls eyes and leaves the room so Ikuto and Amu can argue- I do not own Shugo Chara**

I was so excited. Today was the day where I would meet Ikuto again. He was finally coming back to Japan. I rushed out the door. I have my own apartment and I go to school. I am sixteen. Why did I move out early well maybe it was because my father would go insane if a boy came round. He still calls me every day to make sure I have no boyfriend.

Well as I go to the airport I saw Ikuto. I began to run up to him. I didn't see anyone else so I must be the first to greet Ikuto.

I stopped. There was Ikuto making out with another woman. She had brown hair that went just past her lower back and it slightly curled at the end. I couldn't see her eye color as she had her eyes shut while making out with him. She wore a white blouse with black leggings and knee high boots. She was truly beautiful.

Ikuto suddenly stopped and turned to look at me. Suddenly he stopped. I turned around seeing everyone just as shocked as I was.

"Oh hi everyone erm nice to see you guys again," said Ikuto.

"Ikuto whose the girl?" asked Utau.

"Oh this is Katsu my new girlfriend!" Ikuto excitedly exclaimed.

We were all shocked. I wanted to just crawl in a hole and die. He was my only love after Tadase. First Tadase gets another girl now Ikuto! Oh I hate love!

We all went out to dinner to celebrate Ikutos return.

"So Ikuto -sniff- how was -sniff- France?" I asked.

"Er Amu have you got a cold?" he asked.

"Y-yeah..." I began to say till Utau asked...

"Hey Ikuto have you every had sex with Katsu?"

"Utau! It isn't any of your business!" yelled Ikuto.

"Oh come on I have had sex with Kukia before," said Utau.

"Fine once or twice!"

"Really?"

"..."

"Oh come on."

"OK a lot!"

"I am guessing she is on birth control."

"Yes we aren't ready to have a baby."

"I see..."

Utau suddenly saw my sad expression and stopped talking. I couldn't thank her enough.

After the party I went home and wept. Everyone has had sex apart from me. Utau and Kukia, Nagi and Rima, Tadase and Lulu, Yaya and Kari and even Ikuto! No man will ever love me, I never will have children. Well if only I knew how wrong I was and that my life was only going to go down hill.

**Hope everyone likes it. I would like some reviews and I think I will even allow ominous reviews. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the reviews and I am going to try and use lots of all your ideas and I will try to spell Kukai right. Ok chapter two now …...BEGINS!**

**Guardion: This chapter is really just building up to a very tricky situation so sorry if its boring**

**Ikuto: -rolls eyes- and you really think you can just throw in a excuse**

**Amu: Ikuto she is telling the truth now she is going to be mad!**

**(Guardion on fire)**

**Amu and Ikuto: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!**

**Guardion: -yells while chasing Amu and Ikuto- I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA! RAAAAAR!**

**Utau's pov**

Oh my brother can be so stupid at times. Amu is probably hurt so bad. You know what Amu is going to find a new guy. Me and Rima are going to settle this for once and for all.

"So Rima how are we going to settle this?" I asked.

"I am not sure but Amu needs a guy," replied Rima.

"hmmmmmm..." I began.

We sat there for an hour or so. Yeah I know what your thinking an hour but Amu means a lot to us.

So we sat there thinking non stop until Rima yelled...

"I've got it!"

"Wait I thought of something too!" I shouted.

"Lets go to a club!" we both shouted at the same time.

**Amu's pov**

I was a bit miserable. I sighed and looked at the time. 10:40. Ikuto and Katsu have probably finished from their wild night... No! I have to stop being put down. I don't need Ikuto to live. I'm perfectly fine on my own! I can just go out and find a new guy. Yeah! I am not the twelve year old girl Ikuto knows. I am a woman. And I don't need a guy or do I... Oh never mind that doesn't matter. I have a whole life ahead of me. With or without children I don' care. With or without a guy I DON'T CARE!

Ring ring, ring ring. I turned to look at my phone. There was a text.

Hey Amu

Wanna come and party! Me and Rima are going

to a club. Maybe you'll find a damn hot guy!

Utau

I smiled. I'm going to find a hot guy and not tell my Dad! Oh I guess I shouldn't have said the last part...

I walked in. The club had loud music ringing everywhere. Me Utau and Rima went in. I may have not been eighteen but I looked eighteen well I guess I could pass for being eighteen so it was fine and I had drank before. Rima on the other hand only can get in there when Utau is there as she is famous and no bar manager would say no to a celebrity and her friends.

Utau was wearing a short dark purple dress. It had straps on the neck to keep it on and it really showed Utau's long legs. Rima had a flaming red dress with flickers of orange. She wore really high heels to make her a bit taller. My dress was black. It was strapless and made my breasts look a perfect size though I really didn't need to worry as they had grown through the years.

Anyway as we walked through to the bar everyone was looking at us mainly because we had Utau there but I don't think we looked like total slags. As we got to the bar I froze. There was Nagishiko, Kukai and non other than Ikuto. I looked around to try and see his girlfriend but she wasn't here but that didn't really bother me. What really bothered me was that Utau shouted

"Yo boys!"

They turned to face us.

"Utau, Mashiro, Hinamori!" yelled Kukai back.

Utau began talking to Kukai and I just sat there right next to Ikuto. I decided that I wasn't going to be weepy I was going to be tough.

"So Ikuto where's ya girlfriend?" I asked.

"Oh she's at home she don't like places like these..." he replied.

"Oh..." I said.

After about an hour me and Ikuto we were pretty drunk.

"Yeah and the donkey said eyaw," I slurred.

Ikuto and me laughed.

"Hey Amu is your place far from here I heard from Utau you have yourrrrrrr owwwwwn aplartinement, Ikuto slurred and said apartment wrong at the end.

"Yeah wooooo!" I replied.

"Don't you mind me crashing there I can' go home drunk ya know," he said.

We went to my house and both of us crashed on the sofa. We were giggling and laughing, telling each other stories about are lives.

"Yeah I was so shocked!" or "Ya right on that one sugar!"

Suddenly I began to feal sleepy so I began to go upstairs. If only I knew things were going to get pretty difficult from now on.

**Guardion: So guys what do you think?**

**Ikuto: Yeah sex is coming!**

**Amu: STFU IKUTO!**

**Ikuto: Wow someone isn't in a good mood**

**Amu: Of course not I have just got beaten up by Guardion because of you!**

**Ikuto: Don't blame me blame her!**

**Guardion: -rolls eyes- Thanks everyone who reviewed I am very happy. Please review. Thanks guys and I'll see you all next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone who reviewed you all have made me want to write more and more weather you were complimenting me or not.**

**Chapter three -you win and so do I**

**Guardion: Sorry guys but this is a Kutau chapter**

**Ikuto: NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Guardion: YESSSSSSSSSS!**

**Amu: Wait isn't this story amuto?**

**Guardion: Yeah but in the summery I said it won't be just amuto if you don't want to read this chapter you can skip it it doesn't have any impact on the amuto**

**Ikuto: Well then goodbye**

**Guardion: Bye!**

**Kukai and Utau: Guardion doesn't own shugo chara**

**Kukatu part 1**

**Utau's pov**

So after our night I went home. I was so tired and dizzy. Oh I hate alcohol even though it is soooooo gooooood. Oh great now I can't think properly. If I go to bed I will proberally feel better. So I went to bed with my head spinning in circles. I began to very soon drift into sleep.

Ow my head. Ow, ow, ow. Oh what happened last night? Oh yeah we went to the club. Oh so I must have drunk a lot that explains the headache. I guess I'll just stay in today and tomorrow I will visit Amu.

Tomorrow came sooner than I expected. Well at least I feel better. I began to walk to Amu's place in a shaggy t-shirt and jeans. I couldn't be bothered to get dressed. I of course had my sunglasses and hat. Don't want fans running me down.

I arrived at the door when I saw Kukai.

"Hey Kukai!" I yelled. Kukai turned round and saw me. He waved with that stupid grin of his. Well don't tell anyone but that is one of the things I like about him.

"Utau how ya doing?"

"Fine how 'bout you?"

"Great visiting Hinamori?"

"Yeah."

He walked up to me and invited me to a sports match that he was going to do today. I said yes of course and of we went.

I was a bit excited I haven't seen one of his matches in a while. Oh it was so exciting. Wait a minute what has go on with me and oh? T-T

I saw him run and get warmed up. If honest it kind of got me warmed up seeing him flex his body. Wait what the fuck are you saying Utau? Flipping heck what is wrong with me today? Is just seeing Kukai really making me this way? Love is complicated. Real complicated.

"Hey Utau!" yelled Kukai.

"Yeah?" I yelled back.

"Well you know that it is well going to be my final match here until I start practicing in a sports academy (A/N Kukai will still be going to the same school he will just be doing soccer somewhere else)

I would like you to be a cheerleader."

"WHAT!"

"Ha, ha! You fell for it!"

"...your such a kid!"

I stormed off angry he think he can just much around all the time! This is so annoying. Should I break up with him? I hate being winded up!

**Guardion: So that is Kuatu part 1 stay tuned for when the next and final part of Kuatu will be out! I may fit it between chapters 6 and 7. I still have Rimishiko and Kaiya and Tadalu however the story is still mainly amuto and you can just skip all the others apart from amuto like I said it dose not effect the amuto story**

**Kukai and Utau: Stay tuned and please review **


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHORS NOTE

I AM SO SOOOOOOOOORY BUT MY COMPUTAR HAS DIED SO NOW I AM GOING TO HAVE TO GET A NEW COMPUTAR AND DOWNLOAD MICROSCOFT ALL OVER AGAIN! PLUS I WAS PLANNING TO WRITE TWO STORIES ONE SHUGO CHARA AND ONE SOUL EATER BUT THE FILES ARE NOW WITH MY LAPTOP! PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND INCASE YOUR WONDERING I AM WRITING THIS ON MY FRIENDS COMPUTAR! AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHY I AM WRITING IT IN CAPS! I AM VERY SORRY!


End file.
